


[YaoiUnnamed] Part One -The Lonely heart.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Perfect Fate [1]
Category: Original Work, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, menxmen, soft yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardworking 18 year old Tokudome spends his days working til' late after school. His 19 year old step brother Hirata has persistently thrown himself at Tokudome - Ever since his mother passed away - in an effort to regain his attention that he dearly misses. Tokudome brushes off Hirata's groping as just drunk behavior, they're not normally uncomfortable around each other so he had no reason to see it as anything else. That is until Hirata confesses his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[YaoiUnnamed] Part One -The Lonely heart.

Another late night for Tokudome, he's doing his homework and shuffling papers at his desk. Hirata enters Tokudome's room, and comes up behind Tokudome; drunk and lonely - he grabs Tokudome and starts lifting his shirt...

"Hirata, cut it out!..." Tokudome said while shoving him off.

"Tokudome... kiss me.." Hirata said.

"What? we're brothers...." Tokudome said shocked.

"Step.. brothers..." Hirata said with disappointment.

"Are you drunk again? you should try taking it easy on the alcohol.."

Hirata just gives him an innocent smile, and then passes out on Tokudome's bed.

"I wonder why he drank so much tonight... Oh right.. His mother died a year ago today... That must be it..." Tokudome thought to himself with sympathy.

"Wait... You fell asleep on my bed! Where am i suppose to sleep? wake up!..." Tokudome yelled shoving Hirata to wake up.

Hirata doesn't get up, so Tokudome is forced to fall asleep in his desk chair.

The next morning... Tokudome wakes up and get ready for school, he heads to the front door to leave and sees Hirata.

"Tokudome, good morning! i've made coffee and some breakfest." Hirata said with another innocent smile.

"Thanks, but I need to get to school." Tokudome said in a rush.

"I can drive you if you want." Hirata said happily.

"Thanks again, but that's alright. I can walk, enjoy your morning I'll see you when i get home!" Tokudome said runing out the door.

"After another weird night because of Hirata, it would probably be best to avoid him this morning..." Tokudome thought to himself while heading to school.

Tokudome arrives at school and sees a mob of girls surrounding a new classmate in the hall, His class starts before he could see who it was.

He enters the classroom n takes his seat.

"I wonder who all that fuss was over.." Tokudome thought to himself wondering.

Sometime passes and in the halls he sees the mob of girls again, this time he can see who it is.

"Hirata?!" Tokudome shouts.

Hirata noticed Tokudome and walks over to him.

"Tokudome, hey!" Hirata says with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Tokudome asked.

"No nothing like that, I go to school here now." Hirata replied.

"Oh that's right, you never finished your last year." Tokudome said.

"You're always working so hard every night. It's inspired me to finish my last year at the least!" Hirata said proudly.

"Well i'm glad I could inspire you, why didn't you tell me you were going to enroll in my school?" Tokudome asked.

"Well I was, but you rushed out the door so fast I didn't have a chance to. That's why i asked if you wanted me to drive you to school.." Hirata replied rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"So much for avoiding him for most of the day....." Tokudome thought to himself while feeling shocked about the whole thing.

"Is something wrong, do you not want me here?" Hirata seeing the look on Tokudome's face.

"No it's fine, I think it's great you're trying to finish your last year." Tokudome replied smiling.

"It's a bit embarrassing being a year older than everyone.." Hirata laughed.

"Everyone here seems to think you're pretty cool, by the looks of it." Tokudome said.

"Yeah i guess so, it'll be fun to see how things go." Hirata replied

Some time passes.  
Everyone heads to lunch and a few girls come up to Tokudome.

"Tokudome! is it true you know Hirata?" a girl 1 asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine" Tokudome replied.

Hirata walks up to Tokudome's table and sits near him.

"Oh Hirata we were just talking to your friend." girl 2 said.

"Oh? What about?" Hirata asked.

"Well, I was about to ask if Tokudome would like to go out to a movie with me this weekend." Girl 1 asked.

"Yeah maybe we can go to one too, Hirata." Girl 2 asked.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun!." Tokudome said politly smiling.

"Actually, me and Tokudome have other plans for this weekend." Hirata said slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about? no we don't." Tokudome said confused.

"..." Hirata looked down hiding his anger, "Excuse us for a moment."

Hirata grabs Tokudome and pulls him away to a private spot.

"Hirata what's going on? let go!" Tokudome said.

"Tokudome, kiss me... please..." Hirata said depressed.

"W-What? Are you drunk again?" Tokudome said.

"No, and i wasn't that drunk last night either." Hirata said boldly.

"What?! then why are you groping me like that then?" Tokudome asked shocked.

"The truth is I enrolled here to spend more time with you, you're only home late at night when im asleep, and never have time to hang out. it feels like i never see you anymore!" Hirata said sincerely.  
"you're the only person left in my life i care about, You've always been there for me. I don't want to lose you either." Hirata said holding Tokudome tight, with his eye begining to tear.

"I've never like seeing him upset and now I'm the one causing it...." Tokudome thought to himself.

"Hirata..." Tokudome said sincerely.

Tokudome leans in and kisses Hirata.

"I've hated seeing you upset ever since your mom passed away, its been killing me to not be able to be around you either." Tokudome said strongly.

"I never was upset or lonely when I was around you." Hirata said smiling.

"Suddenly I find his smile more adorable than ever" Tokudome thought to himself.  
Tokudome starts blushing.

Hirata heads back out to the table and the girls come back up to him.

"I'm sorry, but me and Tokudome will not be able to make it this weekend." Hirata said politely.

"That's alright have fun doing what it was you had planned already!" the girls said and left.

"His kind words, make me speechless. I had no idea he shared the same feelings as I did for some time." Tokudome thought to himself.

END~


End file.
